


Copse

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [902]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has found a reason to use Gibbs' cabin more frequently.





	Copse

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/20/2001 for the word [copse](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/20/copse).
> 
> copse  
> A thicket of small trees or bushes; a smallwood.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #546 Series.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Copse

“Are you working on your next book?”

“Yep. It's going to be the third book in the series. I'm thinking to title it the lost cabin.”

Gibbs smiled slightly. He loved Tony's books, especially his latest series. Tony didn't know it, but Gibbs always ordered at least ten copies of his newest book when it came out. 

The group had nominated him the one to order the books for all of them, so he delivered Tony's books to all their friends. He got a few extras in case he met someone else to share it with. He was so proud of Tony.

“What's this one about?”

“I haven't completely decided, but I think I'm going to feature that copse of trees.” Tony pointed to the ones he was talking about out the window. “I think some lovebirds would enjoy using them as their private spot.”

“Should we test it out for research purposes?” Gibbs suggested.

“I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm going back to posting once a day instead of trying to do three drabbles a day now that I'm mostly caught up on the drabble challenges. The good news is that means I'll be writing longer stories and focusing on my series and other requests.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
